When All Else Fails
by nameless101
Summary: During season twos’ Halloween Xander was possessed not by an American solider, but by a British solider. Now that the First has made its’ intentions clear the powers that be send a new ally to the Hellmouth, and a new champion emerges.


When All Else Fails

Author: Nameless101

Disclaimer: All characters of BtVS are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement intended. Only the story and original characters belong to me.

Distribution: Sure, just ask

Feedback: Greatly desired and appreciated as this is my first fan fiction

Rating: 18

Summary: During season twos' Halloween Xander was possessed not by an American solider, but by a British solider. Now that the First has made its' intentions clear the powers that be send a new ally to the Hellmouth, and a new champion emerges.

Authors note: O.K., this is my first fic so please bear with me. As I haven't watched much of season 6 or 7 I'm making it up as I go along to fit in with this story, and this season 7 is all mine insert insane laughter, a few things though …

Xander wont loose his eye but someone will, I'm just not telling who it is.

There will be some serious Buffy bashing at some points throughout this fic as I thought that with the way Buffy got on in this season it would be better if someone had just shot her and be done with it, sorry but that's just my opinion, forewarned is forearmed and all that.

The solider that is brought back remembers Xander as he viewed his entire life while possessing his body, but he only vaguely remembers Willow (as a ghost) and Buffy (as the idiot noble women) from the possession but has known about vampires and demons for a long time, that's all I'm saying, don't want to spoil anything.

Spike will come into this story at some point and he will have his soul. Joyce did not die and is alive and well.

To help my fic, Xander went to Anya directly after getting the vision in Hells Bells, and she understood that he could not go through with the wedding then and there so it was postponed until the summer that Willow was in England and they are now happily married and back from their honeymoon (Giles and Willow both came back for the wedding by the way). This fic is set in 2003.

As this is my first ever attempt at writing one of these I am hoping that it will turn out O.K., but as I am attempting to rewrite a season on the back of one of my ideas it well probably be mediocre at best but please bear with me (besides, if I tried to let this go my muse would kill me and make it look like a suicide, she's evil in that respect), Anyway, enough from me, on with the story…

Chapter 1: Reunions and Introductions 

In a time and place just outside our reality, a demon dressed in a gaudy Hawaiian shirt, chocolate brown polyester suit and a similar coloured fedora, stands before group of powerful beings, known only as the Elders, not knowing why he is even there and growing more nervous with each passing moment. Just as he was sure that they had forgotten about his presence there he was snapped back into focus by a booming voice;

" We have summoned you here for a reason Whistler, the events of the past year on the Hellmouth are…. disturbing, to say the least"

" Yeah, well" Whistler paused briefly to wipe the thin sheen of sweat off his forehead, " Everything turned out fine in the end and…"

" FINE!" this screamed response cut off Whistler and replaced his earlier nervousness with pure, naked fear.

" We have lost, albeit temporarily, a powerful soldier in the war against evil, how is this fine?" the spokesperson ground out barely keeping his anger in check.

"Well, ahh, that is, em the Wicca is still breathin' thanks to that Harris kid and

she's gettin' help, and she'll be back at the Hellmouth helping the slayer in no time, so its all … all good"

The spokesperson for the group looked on with barely restrained rage as the balance demon stuttered out a reply, unable to look anywhere but at the floor.

" No, it is not all good" the spokesperson replied through gritted teeth, " For the Wicca should never have been allowed to loose control and should have been aiding the slayer and the watcher in preparing the White Knight for what lies ahead, NOT trying to end the world."

" But the Powers said that that had to …"

"SILENCE DEMON"

At that Whistler jumped and the fear that had previously gripped his soul had packed its bags and gone leaving unadulterated terror, truth be told he was one step shy of curling into a ball and crying for his mother.

" Instead of being trained to be a more effective warrior, the White Knight has been ignored, humiliated and belittled by his friends all due to the events put into motion by the Powers and the indifference of his so-called friends, they are blinded by their own deluded sense of importance and will not escape punishment"

At that exact moment Whistler thanked God for all he was worth that he was not one of the Powers, the slayer, watcher or even the redheaded witch, he never wanted to be on the end of this groups anger EVER again.

With a sigh the spokesperson collapsed into an overstuffed leather chair that had not been there moments before, and motioned for another to continue.

Stepping forward the new spokesperson, an oriental women, continued

" Because of the Powers failure we must resort to more drastic measures, and to that end, we have been told to call the soldier back to active duty"

Whistlers' head snapped up at this revelation

" So you want me to go down there and restore Harris' soldier memories?" a smile slowly spread on the face of the demon, at the thought that he would get an easy job for once, but then faltered as he caught on to something.

"What do you mean you were told? By who?" Whistlers' voice had risen slightly toward the end of the sentence clearly advertising to all present he was worried about what the answer would be.

" No, you are not to restore the soldier memories, you will take the soldier that possessed the White Knight that Halloween and bring him to the slayer and the White Knight, and to answer your question, HE told us"

" You mean HE got involved, th...that hasn't happened in almost three thousand years, a…a..and what I am I gonna tell the slayer when I turn up with a guy whose' been dead for nine years!"

Whistlers voice had once again taken on a slightly high pitch, and a hysterical note to it as he thought just what in the hell he had done to deserve this.

" You shall tell them…"

Sunnydale California – Just outside the Magic Box 

It was another beautiful day in Sunnydale that saw Buffy and Dawn Summers walking down the road towards the Magic Box talking and laughing. Dawn was walking backwards while taking at a rapid pace that showed her excitement.

"And tomorrow they'll be back and not on honeymoon and I bet it was so romantic 'cause Xander's just like that and I bet they've got a tan and it's just lucky that I like Anya or I would have kept Xander for myself and ohhh I wonder if they brought gifts and.."

"Dawn, just take a breath and, Dawn… DAWN!"

Finally Dawn stopped talking long enough to breathe and look sheepish.

"Sorry Buffy, but I can't wait to see them again, it's been three weeks"

" I know your excited, I am too, I've missed having my friends around, but don't worry, when they've unpacked we'll all get together and…"

Turning to face her older sister after she suddenly stopped speaking, Dawn was about to ask what was wrong when Buffy spoke.

" Dawn, did you forget to lock the Magic Box Last night?"

" No, why?"

" Cause the lights are on, someone's in there"

With a determined look on her face Buffy started to march quickly up to the Magic Box with Dawn trailing slightly behind.

Silently Buffy approached the front door and readied herself for a fight, glancing behind her just long enough to make sure Dawn would be safely out of the way, and with a mighty roar tore open the door and jumped on the thing that had the audacity to raid her friends shop. Just as she was poised to bring her fist down on the thing, with strength that would easily kill a normal human, Dawns frightened scream made her pause for a second, which was long enough for a fist to connect powerfully with her jaw in a rising uppercut with enough force to land her on her back over four feet away.

As she lay dazed on her back, a familiar voice snapped her back to reality.

" What the HELL is wrong with you Buff?"

" Xander? Anya? What are you doing back so early? And what did you hit me with?"

"Xander! Anya! It's so good to have you back" Dawn squealed as she ran forward and engulfed Xander, and the newly risen Anya Harris, in a bone-crushing hug.

Anya instantly smiled and hugged the younger Summers women back just as hard as her husband wrapped them both up in a hug. The moment was broken when an annoyed voice registered in their ears.

" Xander, I asked you a question"

"Don't take that tone with my husband Slayer," Anya Harris all but screamed, "You are the one who attacked me and he was doing his duty and defending me!"

" Honey, it's alright, calm down, I'll deal with her"

" HER!" Buffy cried indignantly

" To answer your questions Buff, we decided to get an earlier flight because we both wanted to be here when Willow gets back this afternoon, and I hit you with my fist which had my knuckle – duster wrapped around it," Xanders eyes then became like two blocks of ice and he stated in low, dangerous voice, " NEVER attack my Anya again!"

" But it was an accident.. I..I thought demons had broken in"

After a quick glance at each other it was, surprisingly, Anya who replied

"It's O.K. Buffy, just never do it again and I wont have to have a contract put out on your life"

And with a pleasant smile she kissed her brand new husband on the cheek and walked into the store – room to check the supplies. With a sheepish smile on her face Buffy turned to her friend.

" I never know when she's joking or being serious, and I didn't know you could hit so hard..wait, she was joking…right?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Buffy, and yes, Anya was joking…I think."

Before Buffy could respond to Xanders statement Dawn spoke up, and was not impressed.

"Willow, isn't there a hotel where they take the try to kill your sister types! Does she have to stay with us ?"

The last part was directed towards her sister but it was Xander who answered her, a pissed off Xander.

"No Dawn, Willow will be staying with me and Anya," he ground out, his jaw clenched in anger, " And DO NOT talk about Willow like that EVER again!"

"WHAT!" Dawn screeched as she stared at her one time crush, "She tried to kill us all and end the world and your still protecting that..that woman, WHY!"

"Uhh, come on guys calm dow.." Buffy started to say but was cut off by Xander

""Why! Because she is my oldest and best friend and she deserves a second chance," Xanders fury once again ignited as Dawn scoffed at his statement, " A second chance that that bastard Spike got without a seconds hesitation….."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Buffy tried to get in but was completely ignored by Xander and Dawn, the later of which was paling slightly and regretting her careless action.

"A vampire who tried to kill all of us on more than one occasion and who also tried to kill you as well Dawn, a vampire who all but vanished into thin air three months ago and yet you and Buffy both defend him at a moments fucking notice! Tell me why that is?" Xander demanded angrily.

"Ah, mm… that is" Dawn stumbled out and looked close to tears, Xander had never talked to her like this before

Everyone's attention was brought to the front of the shop as the sound of a bell indicated that a potential customer had come in and there in the doorway stood one Rupert Giles, watcher to Buffy Anne Summers, boss to Anya Harris, and the original object of Xander and Dawns' argument, one Willow Rosenberg.

"Willow! Giles!" Xander cried out in happiness as he ran forward and hugged the two new comers, his anger quickly forgotten "I've missed you both"

"What's with all the…," Anya stopped dead as she saw who Xander was hugging and with an excited squeal she ran forward grabbing all three in a hug.

"We ah, managed to get an earlier flight, how are you all" Giles said, his voice tight with emotion, yes… he had missed his children

Willow, at this point, was mumbling apologies thorough her tears at Anya and Xander who both told her that she was forgiven and that all would be O.K.

"Good G-man, its good to have you back"

**Meanwhile, five miles outside of Sunnydale,**

Driving along in a black 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500 the balance demon called Whistler turned to his companion in the passenger seat and sighed,

"Look, when we get there just let me do the talking and you just hang back O.K, think ya' can do that?"

All he received by way of an answer was a glare that made him want to run away, Christ this guy gave him the creeps.

"'Course, we'll be about another half an hour with this traffic, get some rest, your gonna need it"

And with that he turned his eyes back to the road as his passenger settled down for a short nap. ' I'll be glad when I get the hell outta here, I need to get really drunk!' Whistler thought.

**30 mins later…**

It was official; Whistler was having a shitty day. He paced back and forth in front of the Magic Box muttering obscenities under his breath, the CLOSED sign clearly hung in the doorway.

"Great piece of intelligence gathering this" his companion commented dryly while leaning against the car, " No, really, I'm stunned at how well this is going"

" Give it a bloody rest will ya!" Whistler raged, "They musta gone back to the watchers place, get in an' we'll get there"

With nothing but a raised eyebrow the man silently got into the car, the only noise to signify his movement was the closing of the car door

'How the hell does he do that' Whistler thought as he made his way round to the drivers side and got in.

A scant 10 minutes later and the pair where standing outside the residence of Rupert Giles. As the agent for the Elders (formerly the agent of the Powers that Be) was about to walk in, he was stopped by a vice like grip on his shoulder:

"Where's your manners demon!" the man angrily enquired

Rolling his eyes Whistler knocked sharply on the door and the hand was removed from his shoulder, a mumbled 'one moment' could be heard from inside the house and after a few moments the door was opened revealing the surprised face of the watcher

"Yes, may I help you?" Giles inquired

"Always the gentleman, huh English?"

With that the balance demon pushed past and walked into the house leaving his companion and the disgruntled watcher behind him

"May I come in?" the polite question wrapped in a thick accent jarred the watcher out of his daze, the stranger stood between 5'8" and 5'9", light brown hair that reached to his shoulders and the fringe was parted in the centre. The hair, which if lying straight would have gone down to his cheekbones, was tucked behind his ears. He looked to be in his mid twenties and dressed in black army combat trousers and boots, black shirt and black knee – length leather jacket. Despite the mans' normal appearance Giles got a strong sense of danger and death from him, like himself during his Ripper days only more, but given that it was day time, and his slayer was here to back him up should the need arise, he stepped to one side allowing entry without vocalising it, Sunnydale survival instinct. The man walked in giving a brief nod of thanks to Giles and stood leaning up against the wall by the kitchen, his face partially bathed in shadow.

Giles closed the door and turned round to see his slayer rise with a look of contempt in her eyes

"What do you want Whistler?" Buffy demanded angrily

" You remembered? I'm touched slayer" he responded sarcastically

"Ah you must the balance demon that Buffy encountered when Angel was.." Giles stopped there, unwilling to bring up painful memories while his children were present.

"Yeah, that's him, " Buffy confirmed, " Now how about answering my questions, or do I have to get violent?"

"Buffy, sit down!" A women said, 'must be the slayers mother' Whistler thought. When it looked like Buffy was about to argue, Joyce Summers, mother to the longest living slayer, gave her a stern look, "Now young lady"

Laughing under his breath, Whistler stole a glance around the room as the slayer sat down, clearly pouting. The newly reformed witch was sitting between the newly weds and the slayers mother, Buffy herself, was sitting with her sister on the sofa opposite them, and the watcher had returned to his seat. You could literally feel the tension in the air, and it was not due to his, and his companions, arrival.

" Basically, I've brought ya' some much needed help,"

" Well you can take it with you when you leave cause we don't need any. Now if that's it get out and don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you"

"BUFFY SUMMERS" Joyce was appalled

"From beneath you it devours" that one statement silenced everyone

"Where did you hear that? " the Slayer demanded

" What is he talking about Buffy" Giles asked, he knew what the phrase referred to but prayed to God he was wrong

" Uh, I'll fill you in later Giles "

" My bosses, DUH! Look, all I can tell ya is what my bosses told me, and that is you're outta your league on this one slayer," Whistler audibly gulped when the slayer growled at that statement, but pressed on. "You and yer crew alone wont be enough this time, and to that end I've been ordered to bring ya some help, and I have. Also," at this Whistler paused and turned to Giles, " You're gonna have to start getherin' the potentials' and bring them here Watcher. Well, now that that's outta the way, I'll be going then. My companion," Whistler gestured to the man, still leaning against the wall, who was yet to speak, " Is up to speed on yer adventures so far, by the way man, the car's yours, after all.. you paid for it"

With that Whistler threw the man the keys to the Mustang and after receiving a glare that could freeze the fires of hell and give the Devil a cold, he quickly walked out of the door, followed seconds later by an irate Vampire Slayer

"Where the hell did he go?" when she failed to spot him she returned to the watchers home closing the door, "I hate it when he does that"

As Buffy returned to her seat all eyes turned to the stranger leaning against the wall whose face was still partially hidden by the natural shadows within the house.

" Oh, where are my manners, please tale a seat Mr. "

As the man stepped fully into the light a gasp brought everyone's attention to Xanders startled face. Joyce was the first to regain her composure and ask,

" Do you know this man Xander?"

" Solider Guy"

" WHAT!" was heard from everyone bar Anya, Xander had told her everything about his life holding nothing back after their wedding had to be postponed, and she remembered everything he had told her about this man, which frankly, scared her, he was, is dangerous.

"When I was possessed that Halloween, this is the solider who possessed me."

With this Xander rose to meet the man walking towards him, Buffy also stood, ready to beat him to a pulp if he tried anything. Stopping in front of Xander, and ignoring Buffy, the man stuck out his hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you solider, glad your still breathing"

After a second Xander shook the mans' hand, confirming to himself that he was actually there, and grinned at him.

"Yeah, it's been touch and go a few times but I'm still here. Allow me to introduce you to my wife, this is Mrs. Anya Harris." Everyone could clearly hear the love and pride in the young mans voice as he introduced Anya.

She stood and extended her hand, which the man shook with a strong, but yet surprisingly gentle grip.

" It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." The solider said nodding slightly at the ex demon

" Like wise, Xander has told me all that he remembers about you, " she looked in deep thought for a moment before once again speaking, " You scare me."

The man looked unaffected by Anya's statement while everyone else looked stunned.

Buffy was taken aback by what Anya had said, it took a lot to scare her, the only thing that had done so in all the time she knew her was the Mayors' ascension, but this mere mortal scared her. Buffy decided then and there that she would stop him before he had a chance to hurt her friends.

Just as she was about to make her move the mans' accented voice spoke lowly, but clearly enough that everyone could hear the steel behind the words.

" You'd better stand down slayer, cause if you try what you're thinking of doing I'll see you broken, bloody and crying on the floor "

The threat brought her up short and along with everyone she stared, open mouthed at this stranger, how did he know what she was about to do? He hadn't even moved his head.

"And by the way, that," the solider continued while pointing out the window to his car, " Is not a demon, it's my car."

This seemingly offhand comment brought chuckles from everyone and turned Buffy's face a deep red as they all had been told what Buffy was like during that fateful Halloween.

He then turned to Willow, and noting how nervous she looked, cautiously reached out and poked her in the shoulder, eliciting a startled 'Hey!' from the redhead.

"Sorry," he shrugged " Just checking. Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

His last question was directed at Xander and after a moment he replied:

" It's your story sir"

" Don't call me sir" was the chuckled reply, "I worked for a living, you know, before I died"

With this he sat down in a spare seat and after accepting a cup of tea from Giles he began his story:

" Well, I was born in 1965 in a little town in Northern Ireland and left school at sixteen when I joined up straight away with the Bootnecks.."

" The what?" Buffy interrupted

" The Royal Marine Commandos Buffy," her watcher sighed, " Are known as the Bootnecks. Please continue Mr.."

" Oh, my apologies, Sgt Andreas Jackson," at this he took a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, " Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Not at all."

" I spent two years with them and was then given a lateral transfer over to her Majesty's SAS and I spent a total of two years with them." At this Sgt. Jackson paused to light a smoke, take a deep lungful and exhale before continuing.

" One day, while I was recovering from a few injuries, I was called to my C.O.'s office where I thought that I was to be honourably discharged, but instead I was offered a position in an elite unit, made up of the best in the world, that was comprised to fight terrorists on their own terms," he once again paused to take a drag of his smoke and to knock the ash into the ashtray on the table.

" I was told that very few people would know of the groups existence, we would be a unit but would work independently, never meeting unless the situation was bad enough. We did assassinations, kidnappings, and full on attacks on terrorist strong holds, wet works and black projects of the worst kind, if we were caught or killed, our existence would be denied. I spent five years with them, working all around the world and for the majority of the worlds governments and we, as a team, fought side by side twice, during the second engagement, everyone bar myself was killed. By the time I got out of hospital, I had had enough, I wanted out, I got an honourable discharge and became a civilian again."

" Forgive me for interrupting, but I have heard of organisations like this before and they are not the type of people to just discharge a soldier, except if he is in a body bag. So how did you manage to leave and still survive?"

As soon as Giles had finished speaking the air throughout the room seemed to chill and as he looked at Sgt. Jackson he could see why. A blank mask had appeared on his face and a dead look appeared in his eyes, with no discernable emotion in his voice he replied.

" You don't want to know, trust me, you'll sleep better"

" So…" Dawn said, unconsciously rubbing her arms, " Is that when you found out about vampires and demons?"

" No, I found out about them early in my career" at their astonished looks he elaborated, " I was still a rookie with the Bootnecks then, two weeks out of training. By luck, I was stationed with my older brother by six years who had joined up just before I hit thirteen and this was the first I had seen him in years. Our platoon was attacked while on a night march towards our base camp, don't ask where, I can't tell you. I have believed in vampires since I was a child, but to see five of them and two, what I later discovered to be chaos demons, in real life attack and decimate a platoon of thirty Royal Marine Commandos was surreal and very frightening, we fought back but they waded through us with ease"

"So, I doubt the U.S. Marines would do much better and they're just as good." Buffy interrupted

Her eyes widened at the animalistic growl that tore from the Sgt's throat.

" Don't make me laugh," he spat while stubbing out his cigarette, " I've fought along side U.S. Marines and the majority are nothing but self important and pretentious, shouting out as they march for all the world, and enemy snipers, to hear how they are the best while simultaneously running down other soldiers in the armed forces, American or otherwise, who are not members of their precious Marine Core."

His angry and bitter statement gained looks of shock from the assembled group.

"Sorry, that group of soldiers have caused the deaths of friends of mine through 'friendly fire', arrogant pricks" he sneered the last part even as Xander shuddered from the memory of the night that had happened.

Noticing this Jackson turned to Xander,

"Sorry mucker, I did my best to shield you from my worst memories and nightmares, but some of the mild ones' still got out"

"MILD! The nightmares that I got where mild!" Xander replied incredulously "If those were the mild ones' what were the….. wait, wait I don't want to know."

Feeling the beginnings of a headache Xander started to rub his head when he noticed Jackson staring at something only he could see.

"How do you do it?" he asked, bringing Jackson's focus back to the present, "How can you have those… those nightmares and memories in your head and still be able to carry on?"

"You deal with it because you have no choice but to do so," Jackson replied, "Because if you centre on your own pain you get sloppy and then someone dies, usually someone innocent and I can't, I wont allow that."

"Well thank you, for shielding me from the worst and the skills you taught me, they've saved our lives more than once," Xander replied, then that half grin of his was suddenly on his face and in a horrible attempt at a Northern Irish accent, " Anyway, please continue, 'mucker'.

With a small laugh, Jackson continued

"Any time, and sorry to tell you this, but that is the worst Ulster accent I have ever heard but anyway, I woke up 'bout a day later and, " he cast a look at Dawn and re-thought what he was about to say, "Well, the edited version is that I spent two weeks getting tortured by both humans and demons in a variety of ways and was forced to watch as my team mates and brother were killed and/or turned. I eventually managed to escape but I had to stake my comrades to do so, the first vampire I killed was my older brother, his name was Dante, he had protected me to the best of his abilities my entire life and when he needed me I wasn't there for him and it almost destroyed me, but I survived."

The last part was spoken quietly as the group looked away, each thinking of whether they could do the same if faced with the task. Xander, however, was remembering how he too had to stake his brother in all ways but blood to save his, then, mortal enemy Cordelia Chase.

"Yeah, anyway," Jackson's voice snapped everyone back into paying attention, "After becoming a civilian again I became an independent hunter, working black projects for almost every government in the world pays really well, was at that for 'bout four years, and in that time I ran with three slayers, then I died in '94, that about covers it."

"WHAT!" was exclaimed by everyone, well except Xander and Anya, at Jackson's admission.

"I'm sorry," Buffy replied calmly, "I meant to say WHAT!"

"Sgt. Jackson," Joyce began, "I must apologise for my daughter's outburst, would you please tell us about these three slayers,"

Buffy sent a small glare at her mother for that comment, which, lucky for Buffy, she didn't see.

" Certainly Mrs. Summers, and please, call me Andreas"

" It's nice that were all getting along and all," Dawn began, "But about these slayers?"

" Well, there's not a lot to tell really," Jackson admitted, "February '90 I met the first slayer in Russia, she fell in a raid we did to stop a cult from raising an old and very powerful demon and destroying an entire city. August '90 met the next slayer in Africa, we fought side by side for two years which ended with her finally falling in October '92,"

At this Jackson paused to light another cigarette and take a draw before continuing;

""Met the next slayer bout two months later, give or take a week, in L.A. and we both fell in '94 down in 'Frisco fighting off The Scourge."

"Y..you fell to The Scourge, how many were there?" Giles had paled considerably at hearing the name for he, and every other watcher, had heard of them, though his face paled even more so at the formerly deceased soldiers malicious grin

" There was 'bout a hundred and twenty of them, there was me, Sara, that was the slayers' name, and about fifteen hunters for resistance and none made it out alive." Jackson's grin tuned even more sinister and feral, "We may have died, but we went down fighting and me and Sara both detonated the fuckers with the last of our strength".

"You used a bomb?" Willows voice sounded in the room. To this Jackson only nodded, but he noticed in his peripheral vision that, yet again, the younger Summers' girl was scowling and sending glares at the redhead. He thought about saying something but let it go for them mean time.

At this point in time the room descended into silence as everyone absorbed what they had all just heard and Giles, with Buffy's assistance, used the time to get more refreshments for everyone.

After everyone had something to eat and was once again comfortable Dawn spoke up

" Uh, Andreas, I don't want to be rude but," when Dawn looked at him she couldn't read his face at all as he nodded for her to continue, " But if you where born in 1965, joined the military at sixteen and spent nine years with them, then four as an independent hunter an died in '94……"

"Why do I look 25 when I should look closer to 29?" Andreas finished

"Yeah, and also, no offence, but you don't really look like any soldier I've seen"

"Yes, I had been wondering that myself," Giles thought aloud, " Very well pointed out Dawn"

Dawn smiled brightly at the watchers praise and looked to see her mother and sister looking proudly at her.

"Well when that wanker first showed up," he began (everyone present assumed he meant Whistler), " I was told I would be returned with all of my life's' memories but I would be able to choose my physical age so I picked twenty-five, for no other reason than 'why not'."

Andreas waited for a moment while that sank in before continuing

"And as to my not looking like any soldier you've seen, the British military aren't as strict as the American military when it comes to a soldiers hair, especially when that soldier is in a black ops team and doesn't exist on any record…ever."

"Then how do we know you're even telling the truth?" Willow asked in a trembling voice

Even though she didn't like or trust Willow at this time, Dawn had to admit, she brought up a valid point.

"Xander," Andreas calmly replied, " When I possessed him he saw the majority of my life, from my childhood until I was about eighteen, I managed to shield him from the rest, and a few memories from when I was a kid, cause those are my particularly violent and gruesome memories, one of my soldiers shouldn't have to be saddled with my crap"

"One of your soldiers" Xander looked shocked, if this meant what he thought it did, it was one hell of an honour

"When I possessed you your body became my responsibility, just like any other soldier I commanded," he explained, "As you know Xander, I have only commanded two teams, outside that I have worked alone my entire career, and anyone in my teams were my friends, my family, the only family I ever really had outside my big bro. Whether you believe it or not you became family when I possessed you"

Andreas paused to light another smoke and then continued

"Just as you saw my life, I saw yours and what I saw impressed the Hell out of me," at this Xander, who was quite close to tears, looked directly at Jackson. Being respected and considered family by this man was an honour, "You have gone through shit that these people wouldn't understand and survived. I understand, this you already know, and I respect the hell out of you, this you now know, that Halloween you were, in effect one of my soldiers, the only family I got left now is you, and you can be damn sure that I protect my family to the best of my ability."

As Andreas finish talking, Xander moved forward and hugged the other man. Surprising everyone, including Andreas, Anya joined the hug and shortly after it broke and everyone retook their seats.

"Sorry," Xander apologised, "It's just…..thanks"

"Any time," Andreas replied, "We look out for our own"

With a smile on his face Xander sat back and put an arm around his wife as the general conversation drifted to more trivial matters, but Xanders contentment was quickly shattered by what Andreas said next. He said three words that caused Xander Harris to groan and everybody else to chuckle.

"Training starts tomorrow"

Xander knew that from now on his life would once again change drastically.

"Speaking of tomorrow," Andreas began, "Are they any good hotels around here"

"Don't be foolish," Giles immediately responded, "I have two spare rooms and you are welcome to one of them"

At this Jackson stood and looked ready to argue so Giles quickly cut in,

"I will have no arguments from you, so you may sit back down."

"But Giles we don't know if we can even trust him!" the slayer protested

"Nonsense, Xander, do you vouch for this man?"

"Yes" he didn't even have to think about that and answered without hesitation.

"Then that is good enough for me," when Giles saw that Buffy was about to protest some more he put his foot down, "Buffy, Xanders word is good enough for me as it should be for you, AND this is my house, you do not get a say."

Buffy sat sulkily down in her seat and began to pout as Andreas walked over to Giles and held out his hand, which Giles shook

"Thank you for your hospitality"

"Your welcome, ah, if you don't mind me asking…"

" How could I have afforded a hotel, or that car?"

"Yes"

"Well, as I said, working black ops around the world pays really well, one of the benefits of coming back was that my bank accounts were restored"

"Well, now that that's out of the way, shall we all order dinner?"

And with that one comment, everything was once more right with the world as vampires, demons and evil in general was forgotten for the night, well, until after dinner at least.

Chapter 2 : Confrontations and Blood on the Floor Residence of Rupert Giles, 3 hours after last chapter 

As this had been a night of reunions and first meetings, Giles had let his slayer off with a light patrol and gotten a promise from her that she would return directly after.

Buffy Summers was pissed, first of all Xander had threatened her ( which he hadn't done in years, the memory of which still made her shudder), then a complete stranger had shown up and Giles and her mother were more interested in finding out about him than paying attention to her. But the real kicker was that there had only been three vamps out tonight and she still had frustrations to work out.

' I don't trust that guy, ' Buffy thought as she approached Giles' apartment, ' Taking moms' and Giles' attention away from me, I'm _THE SLAYER, _and they're _MY_ mum and _MY_ Watcher. Anyway, he's too dangerous to trust and how did he know I was about to attack him when he didn't even turn his head? The second he gives me a reason I'm taking him out' And with that Buffy walked into her Watcher home.

" Ah, Buffy, excellent, were there many demons tonight?"

" No Giles," Buffy replied, " Just a few newbies, no biggie"

"Well, as long as your not hurt, please, take a seat," Buffy smiled at the concern Giles showed, but what he said next caused her to scowl,

" Sgt. Jackson has been regaling us with some of his, ah, less horrific stories."

Just as she was about to respond with a scathing remark, she heard said Sgt.s' Voice ring out.

" That's it I've keep quiet long enough," Andreas said, looking directly at Dawn, " You've being scowling and glaring at the redhead ever since I've been here, just what the fuck is your problem?"

Xander allowed a smile to appear on his face, he too had noticed Dawns' behaviour towards Willow and was disappointed in her. However, he knew that Sgt. Andreas Jackson despised bullying in any form and would speak out, as long as his verbal attacks weren't too personal, he would not interfere. Everyone else, however, stared at Andreas, mildly shocked at his use of the Queens English, as Dawn worked her mouth a few time before almost screaming out.

" She went evil, almost killed us all and the entire world!"

" Your point being?" was the calm retort.

" My point…. My point is she tried to kill us!"

At this Andreas lit another cigarette and snorted the smoke through his nose before replying.

" So what? So did that Leech with a soul and that chipped bastard and yet you forgave that pair of fuckers without batting an eye-lid."

This time Xander almost laughed out loud as Andreas had unconsciously voiced his own argument from earlier on, almost word for word, except for the swearing.

" Hold on no…" Buffy tried to interject.

" Stay out of this Slayer" Andreas cut her off

" THAT'S IT!" Buffy screamed, " I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SOLIDER BOY!"

As Buffy rushed forward to pound him into a stain on the floor, in her anger, she missed both Anyas' and Xanders' warning of 'Buffy don't'

With her fist travelling towards her victim she was sure that he'd be no more than a memory within seconds, however, a second later, her world was filled with pain before going black.

**11am the following morning, Summers' Residence:**

Buffy awoke with a stretch and a yawn and climbed out of bed. Her thoughts were not about what she was to do today, nor were they of her pleasure of having her friends back home. Rather they were of the night before when that bastard had shown her up and, in her mind, humiliated her in front of her friends and family.

Unconsciously Buffy rubbed her already healed, but still swollen nose, that had been broken the night before as her other hand rubbed her still sore throat that, up until this morning, had been badly bruised. The more she thought about it the angrier she got.

**Flasback:**

" THAT'S IT!" Buffy screamed, " I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SOLIDER BOY!"

As Buffy rushed forward to pound him into a stain on the floor, in her anger, she missed both Anyas' and Xanders' warning of 'Buffy don't'

With her fist travelling towards her victim she was sure that he'd be no more than a memory within seconds, however, a second later, her world was filled with pain before going black.

Raising his hand straight up, palm towards the ceiling, Andreas blocked her incoming punch at the wrist. Immediately he twisted his hand round and grabbed Buffy's forearm and pulled while simultaneously kicking his right foot out hitting Buffy's shin. The result of this was that the slayers' momentum was used against her and she was dragged forward and at the same time her legs had been forcibly removed from beneath her.

As if this was not bad enough, her eyes became locked on to the Sgt.'s elbow which he had turned round and that she was currently heading, nose first, onto and could do nothing to prevent.

A sickening crunch sounded throughout the room as the slayers' nose broke painfully sending her life's blood cascading to the floor. No sooner had the pain had registered in her mind, and before she had the chance to collapse to the ground in a heap, Andreas had moved behind her wrapping his left arm around her throat and his right behind her neck and had pushed forward cutting off the oxygen flow to her brain and rendering her unconscious. Andreas then released her allowing her to slump to the floor, out for the count, as they say.

**End flashback:**

Scowling, Buffy finished getting dressed, and swearing profusely under her breath she entered the kitchen and began to make breakfast, which was consumed between scathing, remarks about a certain Sg.t's parentage.

Having watched her daughter angrily making breakfast and using swear words she hadn't thought her daughter had known, Joyce Summers' decided to intervene.

" You know Buffy," Joyce began, " This wouldn't have happened if you didn't attack Andreas"

"WHAT! You're taking _HIS _side over mine," Buffy couldn't believe what she just heard, " I'm your daughter…. How can you take his side over mine?"

" Buffy, please," Joyce tried to soothe her eldest child, " I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm playing Devil's advocate here"

At this, Buffy looked slightly confused, so her mother elaborated.

" I don't agree with you attacking Sgt. Jackson the way you did, but I definitely do not agree with what he did to you, but if you had not attacked him, he would not have had to respond in kind"

" Well, it..it's just… I don't trust him mom," Buffed whined, " I'm The Slayer, there is no way a normal person could lay me out the way he did, NO WAY"

"Did Xander not knock you off your feet on his first day back because you mistakenly attacked Anya?"

"Yes, but that, different, I wasn't expecting that, and how did you know that mom?"

"First, Anya and Xander told me when we were talking yesterday afternoon, and second, it's not different, you underestimated Xander and you underestimated Andreas. BUT…that being said, I still had a go at him for hitting, you."

**Flashback, last night, Joyces' P.O.V. :**

" THAT'S IT!" Buffy screamed, " I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SOLIDER BOY!"

Joyce watched as her eldest daughter went to attack the man she had recently found out had possessed Xander on that Halloween all those years ago and feared for him. But then something very unexpected happened

Raising his hand straight up, palm towards the ceiling, Andreas blocked her daughters' incoming punch at the wrist. Immediately he twisted his hand round and grabbed Buffys' forearm and pulled while simultaneously kicking his right foot out hitting her shin. The result of this was that the slayers' momentum was used against her and she was dragged forward and at the same time her legs had been forcibly removed from beneath her.

As if this was not bad enough, her eyes became locked on to the Sgt.'s elbow which he had turned round and that she was currently heading, nose first, onto and could do nothing to prevent.

A sickening crunch sounded throughout the room as the slayers' nose broke painfully sending her life's blood cascading to the floor. No sooner had the pain had registered in Buffys' mind, and before she had the chance to collapse to the ground in a heap, Andreas had moved behind her wrapping his left arm around her throat and his right behind her neck and had pushed forward cutting off the oxygen flow to her brain and rendering her unconscious. Andreas then released her allowing her to slump to the floor, out for the count, as they say.

Joyce then watched as Andreas bent down to quickly check her pulse before walking over to the chair he had been sitting on and putting on his jacket.

Even though Buffy had initiated the attack, there was no way in hell Joyce was just going to allow him to leave without getting a piece of her mind.

" Just where do you think you are going mister?" Mrs. Summers seethed, " You do not get to just walk out after beating up _MY_ daughter"

Everyone in the room quickly, and wisely backed off a few steps after hearing her tone of voice. Joyce was in full 'mother protection mode', and she was pissed.

'The poor bugger's dead,' Giles thought

Unfazed, Sgt. Jackson calmly lit up another cigarette stared at the angry Joyce Summers directly in the eyes.

" Mrs. Summers', your daughter attacked first and I defended myself, All in all when she wakes up, you should remind her that she was lucky. Now," Andreas turned to look at Giles, " I'm going to do my own hunt, get to know the area a bit, I'll be back at dawn, but I wont wake you if you're sleeping, goodnight all"

And with that, Andreas walked out of the Watchers home leaving an angry mother, unconscious Slayer, and stunned audience of newly weds, mystical ball of energy, turned teenager and reformed witch.

With only one place to turn for answers, Joyce rounded on Xander.

" Xander, what exactly did he mean when he said that Buffy was lucky hmm?"

Gulping at the level and tone of voice that Joyce was using Xander answered hesitantly,

" Well Joyce, uh, the last person who attacked Andreas like that was, uh, well, Andreas snapped his neck in less time than he took to knock out Buffy ….. that was him being nice, because she is my friend"

"That was him being _NICE!_" Dawn sounded incredulous.

With the realisation that she could have lost her first born child, not to a vampire or demon, or a mayor snake, but to a human who had bested her, all the fight and anger left Joyce as she sat slowly down on a nearby chair, casting an eye over to the unconscious form that is her daughter.

**End flashback.**

"You defended me?" Buffy looked appreciatively at her mother.

"Yes, well, I tried my best," Joyce then looked decidedly serious in Buffys' opinion

" Buffy, he could have killed you last night…" she began. Before she could continue though, Buffy broke in

" No he couldn't have mom i…"

" Was unconscious, also Xander told me of the memories he has of Sg.t Jackson being attacked like that before and he broke the mans' neck quicker than he took to knock you out. Buffy, that was him being nice to you because of Xander, or so Xander says."

Joyce took the time to reach out her hand and lightly stroke Buffy's face

" Honey, if you had not been a friend of Xander's, I have no doubt that Andreas would have killed you last night, please, be careful with him.

Her daughters' reaction would have knocked her on her ass, if she hadn't already been sitting. Her face took on a greyish pallor as she realised the implications of what could have happened. Slowly Joyce got up and went up stairs to get ready for work and leave her daughter to think things through, mainly she hoped, about how controlling she had been acting of late.

Willow couldn't believe it, last night, a total stranger had stuck up for her…. but why? She had almost ended the world and yet this man, this Andreas Jacks… ' Sgt Andreas Jackson' Willow corrected internally, had not seemed to care. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Trying to figure out the whys' and wherefores, Willow ran last nights' events through her head once again.

Flashback: Last night:- 

" That's it I've keep quiet long enough," Andreas said, looking directly at Dawn, " You've being scowling and glaring at the redhead ever since I've been here, just what the fuck is your problem?"

'What's he doing,' Willow thought, sure, Buffys' been quite cold to me and Dawns' being an out right bitcha, but they have every right to, i almost killed them.

Willows' internal babbling was interrupted by Dawn's almost banshee like scream, which caused her to wince.

" She went evil, almost killed us all and the entire world!"

" Your point being?" was the calm retort.

" My point…. My point is she tried to kill us!"

At this Andreas lit another cigarette and snorted the smoke through his nose before replying.

" So what? So did that Leech with a soul and that chipped bastard and yet you forgave that pair of fuckers without batting an eye-lid."

' My God, he's standing up for me, only Xander, Anya and Giles have done that and now him, i..i…I don't deserve this mans' …..'

Willow was once again torn from her self-recriminating by the Slayers' war like cry.

" THAT'S IT!" Buffy screamed, " I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SOLIDER BOY!"

' Fuck! She's gonna kill him,' Willow looked around in a panic, like herself, everyone was in too much shock to do anything. Well except Mr. and Mrs. Harris, who as one, shouted for Buffy to stop.

It was then that the redhead hacker, turned Super Wicca, turned big bad, now reformed white hat noticed something. Andreas, as he had asked to be called, hadn't moved… at all. If that was not enough to set warning bells off in her head, then the sight of Anya and Xander looking all too calm did it just fine.

Within a few seconds( and a few broken bones) Andreas had laid out Buffy _THE_ Vampire Slayer.. without so much as breaking a sweat, Willow couldn't believe it.

**End Flashback.**

Shaking her head, and with her mind fully back in the present, Willow finished showering and got dressed. If she wanted answers, and you can bet your ass she did, there was only one place she could go…. Giles' house. It was still early but she was sure that the recently resurrected solider would be awake. Steeling her resolve she put on her shoes and left Xander and Anya a note, and then left for the Watchers'.

T.B.C.

( Sorry, but that's all I have time for at the moment, works' taking a lot of my time. Well, I hope you enjoy it, and as always, feedback is welcome, first fic and all. Catch ya on the flip-side)


End file.
